1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a carrier basket of the type which is intended to be secured on a vehicle roof and which comprises two profile members between which extend rods forming a load carrying surface in the carrier basket.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Carrier baskets of the above-mentioned type are known in this art in many variations. In one such prior art carrier basket, the profile members are designed as upright, approximately U-shaped beams with the opening facing downwards. These beams run in the longitudinal direction of the vehicle which is provided with the carrier basket, and the mutually facing surfaces of the beams are provided with openings in which tubes are inserted and screwed in position by means of screws which extend through the outer side of the profile member and in to anchorage plugs in the ends of the rods.
A carrier basket of this type consists of a large number of different parts and, consequently, requires a relatively long time for its assembly and mounting. However, once it has been assembled and mounted, it functions in a satisfactory manner.
The above-described carrier basket cannot, without considerable effort, once again be dismounted and dismantled and, in such event, there is always the risk that small parts such as loose screws, washers or the like may get lost. Hence, it is hardly realistic to store the prior art carrier basket in the dismantled state. As a result, it will be bulky to store when not in use on the vehicle.